Make Him Moan
by akiraxdeidara
Summary: Slight GrellxSebastian, mostly CielxAlois though ;3 Lime lime lime lime lime.  No lemon, Ciel doesn't like Alois XD  Roleplay that I did with my friend.  R


After kicking Bard out of the kitchen again, Sebastian was quickly preparing food for his young master. He had no time for the others, they often got in the way of things. At least the kitchen was not fully destroyed by Bard, but nothing that Sebastian couldn't fix. The butler worked at lightning fast speeds, but of course he wasn't just a butler. He was 'one hell of a butler' according to himself at least...

Alois sat at the table in his household, waiting. His fingers drummed on the table as a frown came over his face. "CLAUDE!" he wasn't pleased. The food was taking too long. He put his head in his hand and let out an irritated sigh. Useless. They all seemed so useless sometimes!

"Sebas-chan! Darling Sebas-chan!" Grell seemed to cry out as he was knocking on the door. He was getting angry that no one had opened the door for him, so he fiddled with the knob and was able to get it open, trying to figure out where is 'darling Sebastian' was. Kitchen. Yes. He began to skip towards the kitchen with a grin on his face and chainsaw in hand.

Ciel shifted out of his bed, waiting for his butler to get him dressed for the day. When he found that his butler was downstairs making food for him, he mumbled something to himself about having to dress himself, getting up and putting on his usual outfit and fixing his hair and eyepatch.

Sebastian had just about finished when he paused mid-prep.

"...Bo-chan."

Seems he failed to remember a time limit. He had to go dress Ciel... But by now, wouldn't the Earl already be dressed? He let out a sigh and put the finishing touches to the morning's dish before exiting the kitchen and stopping dead short.

Who did he see skipping down the hall?

"...Grell."

What was he doing here? Didn't he know not to come here in the mornings! At this time? Irritation was written all over Sebastian's face. Why now. Why this day. He was already running late. He didn't have the time... He sighed. What a pain, really. How much longer will this shinigami persist after him?

...Maybe just maybe he should... No. Shouldn't... Should he?

"FINALLY!"

Alois was pretty touchy by the time the food arrived. Being the brat he was, he immediately looked it over for something wrong.

"Something the matter?"

"...No."

And that was the problem. Nothing to whine about and send it back for. Alois pouted and started to eat before stopping and blinking.

"Claude."

"Yes?"

"I wish to go see the Earl Phantomhive today... No matter what it takes! I MUST see him today!"

"As you wish."

Alois smiled and went back to eating.

Claude sighed and walked out to...'pull some strings' so to speak. He supposed best thing to do is make a surprise arrival. No way that could be refused in reality...right?

Ciel began his way downstairs, muttering things to himself still, thinking about the other butlers and maids, making a face when he remembered that Sebastian was really the only one that didn't screw things up. "Sebastian, is my breakfast finished?" he asked in a flat and slightly annoyed tone, heading for the kitchen. He made yet another face as he noticed Grell skipping into the kitchen. That must be where Sebastian was. Grell made his way to Sebastian and said, "Darling Sebas-chan I missed you so much!" smiling happily.

Sebastian closed his eyes, obviously irritated by Grell.

"I thought I told you...stay out."

...Yeah, he told him all right. Too many times. But this guy just never gave up. Sebastian turned his attention back to the food. He had heard Ciel. He couldn't screw up again today.

"If you'll excuse me, I must attend to my Bo-chan."

Whatever, duties came first before anything else...

Alois yawned rather loudly and obviously, stretching and wandering a little bit. He was bored. It was boring. Why'd he have to wait? Not fun. Seriously. Not. Fun.

Ciel saw Sebastian come out of the kitchen. "Where is my food, Sebastian?" he asked, folding his arms and tapping it foot on the ground. "Sebas-chan! Don't leave!" cried Grell as he ran after, jumping on him and hugging him from behind and rubbing his head against his back. "Sebastian, please tale care of that /thing/ after getting me my breakfast," said Ciel back, meaning Grell.

"Trust me Bo-chan...I intend to." Sebastian muttered. He removed Grell off him and rolled the tray out, past Ciel and over into the dining area which was, no surprise, perfectly set up. Sebastian wasted no time in laying out the food and standing beside Ciel's seat, waiting for his young master to come in.

He had no time to be playing around with Shinigami... It was stupid to think he could just go and do that. With Ciel and everything... No. He couldn't. He couldn't possibly leave his Bo-chan behind while he did as he pleased. He already let Ceil down once today, he wasn't about to do it again.

"Thank you Sebastian," said Ciel lowly, walking over to his seat and sitting down, "At least you aren't late with this," he muttered. Grell pouted and said, "Sebas-chan can play now? Is my Sebas-chan done helping his master?" looking up at him as he waited hopefully for a response.

Sebastian bowed to Ciel.

"My deepest apologies Bo-chan."

He straightened in time to hear and see Grell. He frowned. This was getting old, and getting old fast. He had to end this. Luckily it was an order to be rid of Grell from the estate.

"Please excuse me Bo-chan, I shall attend to ridding you of the thing."

Sebastian couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. It certainly was amusing. He walked over to Grell and pulled the other male by the collar out of the room and straight out the back, and pinned him directly to a wall, scowling at him.

"You're getting troublesome."

It was at that moment that the transportation for Alois Trancy was set, and the boy grinned. He was going to see Ciel!

"Oh my cute little Ciel-chan~!" he giggled, twirling outside before he practically skipped down the stairs and got into the buggy with Claude following, telling the driver where to go.

"Oh isn't this just exciting Claude? I get to see Ceil-kun~!"

Claude remained silent.

Alois just kept babbling on, until the reached the estate, by which time Sebastian was already out back dealing with 'the thing'. Lucky for Alois.

Alois ran straight out of the buggy and right through the front doors of Ciel's estate. It was lucky they were unlocked for some reason. Alois's lucky day it seemed.

The boy figured Ciel was eating, and made a break down the halls, only to find the open door to the dining area. He skidded to a stop a little past it then ran and stood in the open door with a wide smile.

"CI~E~L~!"

He was loud enough, but could one really blame him? ...Suppose so.

He ran over to Ciel and threw his arms around the other boy, not caring for the fact the other was sitting, or eating.

"Ciel-kun~!"

"Is my Sebas-chan going to punish me!" Grell seemed to say in a happy tone. Before he had been pulled away, he had interjected something about him being a woman and not a 'thing' as they had called him. Grell gave yet another pout as he held his chainsaw still in his free hand, using his other hand to try to get Sebastian top stop grabbing his collar.

Ciel grunted a bit, Alois's weight causing the chair to tip and for him to come tumbling over. Because he wasn't in the middle of the table, he didn't crash into another chair. "How did you get in here?" he grunted a bit more, pushing him off and pulling himself to his feet. Damn. Sebastian was busy taking care of the one nuisance that he couldn't really come back to take care of the next one.

Sebastian let go of Grell and turned away, still irritated.

"What is so hard about what I tell you?" he asked, turning.

Bo-chan is already upset with me. I need to take care of things quickly.

Maybe, just to shut him up and send him away for once...

Sebastian walked up to Grell and grabbed the other male's chin. Because of the height difference the butler had to bend down, but that wasn't too much of an issue. If it was this that the idiot shinigami wanted, if he got it, by all means, he should leave.

With that logic in mind it was then that Sebastian, demon butler, kissed a shinigami.

Alois wasn't really put down by Ciel pushing him off, instead he got up and practically flew at Ciel, wrapping his arms around the other boy and smiling at him.

"I used the front door~"

True. Proving that Ciel asked a very stupid question. Alois put a finger to Ciel's lips, smiling, a little more of a darker undertone to it.

"Ciel-kun~ Don't you like me~? You act like you don't want to see me! Heeeeeyy Ciel-kun! I want to see you~! I came all the way here to see you! You could at least smile for me! Ciel-kuuuun! Heeeeyyy!" Alois was whining at Ciel, holding onto the other boy.

Grell seemed to turn a little pink, but them nearly sprang onto Seabstian, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Sebas-chan!" he squealed through the kiss, but somehow ending up kissing back correctly even with the fan-girl-like squeals that he was making.

Ciel frowned and got up, pushing the slightly older boy off without much trouble and brushing himself off. "Please leave, Alois, you're being a nuisance to me, as usual," letting out a slight growl under his breath, "Why would you ever think that I'd be happy to see someone like you?" then muttered something under his breath. He would never be really happy, right? So why would he even say a thing like that? Oh well, his excuse was that it was early and he couldn't think well.

Sebastian easily pushed Grell off him and frowned, figuring now the other male might leave well enough alone.

"You got what you wanted, now go." he pointed in a direction away from the house. Bo-chan was waiting for him to return odds were.

Alois wasn't happy, being told to leave. He narrowed his eyes for a split second, before laughing.

"Ceil-kun~! You really ought to stop denying everything!" he put his arms back around the other boy.

"Come on Ciel~ I know you have a heart somewhere~!" it was then that Alois kissed Ciel on the cheek. Not like he could hold it in anymore, or that much anyways. Having Ciel so close with no Sebastian...It was wonderful. Alois knew Claude was standing right outside the entranceway, should Sebastian come back and bother the moment.

Ciel grunted again, a pinkish tint forming on his cheeks. He put his hand on Alois's upper torso, pushing the taller male off again. It was five inches taller than him, which got him more annoyed than before - it was like he never grew. He hated being short, another things to complain about. He was turning into Alois. No, that would be bad. He looked over at Alois and said lowly, "Why not go have fun with your butler, alright? Just leave me alone."

"But Sebas-chan!" Grell dropped his chainsaw and jumped onto Sebastian from the side. "Don't make me leave you, you just started!" rubbing his head against him as if he were a cat. A large... red... reaper cat... He looked up at him, his fangs visible with his girlish smile.

Alois's eyes widened, he was plain shocked by the comment Ciel made. He looked down, then at Ciel.

"No. I want you Ciel. And you're going to be mine!"

With that, Alois was again on Ciel, but this time, he was full out kissing the other boy on the lips. He didn't want Claude...he wanted Ciel.

Sebastian pointedly looked away from Grell, trying not to hit the other male over the head. He thought if he did that then Grell would figure that's good enough and leave. What more did this shinigami want? Sebastian closed his eyes in irritation and asked Grell;

"...What will it take to make you leave?"

Ciel's visible eye widened as his hair fell over his eye patch. "Alois, get off of me!" he nearly shouted at him through the kiss, trying to push the boy off, but was unable to because he really wasn't strong enough. Instead now, he attempted to reach towards the table and grab his fork to stab him with.

Grell wiggled his bottom a bit, still attached to Sebastian. "Mmm... I want my Sebas-chan," pursing his lips again as if to expect another kiss from him. He held onto Sebastian still, actually gripping his shirt now so he couldn't be pried off.

Alois noticed the hand and pushed a little on Ciel, sending both boys down to the ground, Alois on top of Ciel, kiss broken.

"I won't let anyone stand in my way!"

A brat that always got his way... That's what Alois was mostly. Even worse would be the brat in love, but then again, this was possible. He just had to force the other into a relationship that right now was so one sided.

"I'm never going to let go! Never!"

It was then that the blond slipped his hand into the other's pants, grinning as he leaned in and captured Ciel's lips with his own, fingering around, playing around with the other boy's member.

Sebastian took a hand and placed it right palm flat in Grell's face.

"Be more specific."

Well, it would help a lot more if this idiot was specific on what he wanted. ...Well, what he wanted and would get and then leave.

"I already gave you more than what I should have, you should be gone by now."

Quite a scary demon Sebastian could be, and this was one of those moments where mostly everyone would back off scared.

"No! I want my Sebas-chan darling," said Grell back, that pinkish coloring appearing back on his cheeks again as he pouted up at him, "My Sebas-chan should figure out what I want and not ask questions," giggled Grell as he then looked back at him.

Ciel winced a bit and his head fell backward when his face turned red. "Alois, let me go," he snarled at him, trying to hide the pleasure that he was receiving. Sure, it hurt at how rough he was being, but that only added to it and made it feel all the better. Ciel's knee shifted upward and managed to almost knee him between his legs, getting his thigh - which probably still hurt.

Sebastian was moments away from smashing a fist into Grell's skull. There was almost a black aura around Sebastian from how pissed off he was getting. If Grell didn't screw off in the next 15 seconds...

"...you have 15 seconds to get off..."

Alois cried out upon the pain. He had a low tolerance for it and Ciel probably knew it. DAMN it hurt. HELL it hurt. Claude's name was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't cry out for his butler, instead, he started to return the favor to Ciel...in his pants. Alois's 'playing' got rough, but that shouldn't mean that it would be any less...pleasurable. Sure there was pain from his thigh being hit showing in Alois's eyes, but he wasn't going to back down. This was his time. With Ciel. He could deal... He'd make Ciel moan before he would cry himself from pain.

...So he vowed then and there.

Grell let go of him and looked at up at him. "Sebas-chan," he whined like a little needy girl, "I want my Sebas-chan..." continuing to whine and whine. He glanced around a little bit, blinking a few times and flipping his hair out of his face before looking back at Sebastian.

Ciel grunted, trying his best to hold in his groans of pleasure, and it was working. He was strong, so he could most likely keep it up for a while. He tried to knee him again with his other knee, only able to snag the thigh again because of how rough that he was playing he couldn't shift his leg any more.

Sebastian sent a glare at Grell.

"If I kiss you again will you leave?"

Well, it was worth a go. Not like it really was that much of a thing... He was a demon after all... There was nothing wrong with doing it exactly... No, only thing was he didn't want to do it. No way.

...But if it was for Bo-chan... He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. That kid was really a lot of work.

Alois closed his eyes tightly and barely let the gasp escape him. It hurt...it hurt... But he wouldn't cry. He opened his eyes, and still playing around, he leaned forward and using his free hand he undid a bit of Ceil's shirt, exposing his neck area, and started to bite at Ciel's neck, waiting to hit the spot. He knew it would be very hard for anyone to hold it in right now. And even at the slightest gasp, Alois would know if he hit the spot. He grinned a little, and kept on. He could do this. Totally do this.

"Mmm... I dunno," said Grell, swaying back and forth now as if having something in mind - but really his mind was most likely blank. He looked at Sebastian, watching him to see what he would do. He put his finger to his lips, thinking himself.

Ciel kicked around underneath Alois, on the floor of the dining room still. God, it would be horrid if his maids or butlers saw. He kicked Alois again, a bit closer to where he was aiming and gasped slightly when he was bit, "Let me go, Alois!" not seeming to care if Alois was larger than him and could hold him down easy - just the fact of getting out of that grasp was his issue.

...would you rather I punch you in the face?

Sebastian's one hand balled into a fist. This was taking way to long... What was happening with his Bo-chan? He needed to get back! If Grell didn't hurry his ass up, Sebastian was gonna seriously put a new meaning to 'sock it to him'.

In response to the sudden pain Alois bit down hard right on the spot. He closed his eyes tightly.

No. I wont give in. I wont give in!

His lips almost made the movement of calling out Claude's name, but he paid his attention back to what he was doing, patience...it would...pay off... He just had to be...tolerant...of the pain...

"I want my Sebas-chan to surprise me!" said Grell, closing his eyes tightly and waiting for something, not knowing if he was going to be hit or not. He didn't think he was, of course, after all, it was his darling Sebastian, right?

"L-Let me go!" yelled Ciel, growling at him and kneed him once again. /Almost there,/ he thought, thinking that if he kneed him between the legs, then he would get off of him, hopefully. He wondered what was taking Sebastian so long, or where the others of the home were.

Sebastian raised his hand in the means to slap Grell, and then just pushed him to the side so he'd fall to the ground and walked right in past him. He notice Claude standing outside the room.

"BO-CHAN."

The minute Alois heard that he was up and on his own two feet.

"Shit!"

Why had that stupid butler had to come NOW! Alois turned to Ciel and smirked.

"You honestly will never be able to say to my face that you didn't like that. You can tell me you don't want me, you can try to hide, Ciel Phantomhive. But you'll never escape me."

Ciel's arms shook slightly and he rocked his back a bit, kicking his legs to actually hit his target this time. "I didn't enjoy that one bit," he said simply, his lying seeming to pierce through as the truth. It was true he loved it, but didn't want to admit it, getting up.

Grell blinked a few times, then grabbed his chainsaw and said, "Sebas-chan, you owe me my surprise!" nearly shouting it out so it echoed throughout the mansion. He looked around a bit, seeing Claude and blinking a few times.

Alois was lucky he stood up when he did, otherwise he would have been in big time pain. He let a smirk cross his lips.

"If you're ever lonely don't hesitate to run to me Ciel-kun." Alois refused to believe that Ciel was telling one bit of truth. "I'm just sorry I didn't get to hear you moan." with that the brat turned and cheerily waved, giving off a laugh that was sure to set Ciel off, angering him.

How could this brat just come in, declare love, try to rape Ciel and then just laugh at him and leave? How is that anything right?

Claude walked out a but standing between Sebastian and Ciel, and consequently, Alois.

"I cant let you pass."

Sebastian scowled but kept a lightness to his tone.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Just so."

"I'm afraid this isn't your estate however."

"Neither is it yours."

"It is my masters."

"Is that so?"

"Just so."

At the exchange in lines they both stood there, glaring at one another. Quite a scary atmosphere.

"Sebas-chan!" whined Grell, "I want my reward!" now wiggling back and forth again, just before jumping on Sebastian again like a dog could if it were human... Pluto. He shifted himself and held onto him still, looking up at him.

Ciel managed to get up, his legs slightly shaken. He shouted, "Sebastian!" growling at Alois as he grabbed his cane and hit Alois in the head with it with one quick motion. "Leave now and don't ever return," he spoke lowly, "You have violated me too much."

Sebastian elbowed Grell as he was on his back.

"Get off."

He has heard Ciel, and he did not want to disappoint, but getting past Claude-

"CLAUDE!"

A loud bratty voice. Alois Trancy. Sebastian tried to push past Claude who pushed Sebastian back and rushed into the room, grabbing Alois who was tearing up and ran out of there with him. Alois tried to blink away the tears as he was led outside to the buggy.

Sebastian paused to watch them leave before rushing into the room, managing to keep Grell out, slamming the door behind him.

"Bo-chan?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian and said to him, "You are late and I was violated. What happened to you saying that you wouldn't allow anyone to touch me?" giving a slight growl. "Sebas-chan!" Grell whined, knocking on the door and wanting his surprise. He didn't want the saw down the door though, knowing that would get Sebastian angry.

"Bo-chan... My deepest apologies. I was only following your orders."

Sebastian got down on one knee, putting a hand across his chest, bowing his head, just waiting for his apology to be accepted. His Bo-chan would never dare hit him or reject him. He could only be forgiven.

Besides he was only following orders. He heard Grell and just about lost it, why would that other male not leave him alone? Just leave it alone for now damnit. He had to apologize to his Bo-chan...

Alois sat in the buggy as he went back, Claude sitting across from him as he just cried. It was so painful. All he had wanted was Ciel. Why did it happen as it did? It hurt! Oh how it hurt! Alois couldn't stop crying, he had a low pain tolerance, and that Ciel knew it! He took advantage of Alois! ...Oh if only that were true in another way. Alois wanted Ciel. He was ready to order Claude to go and collect up the other boy for him.

Ciel frowned and grunted a bit, "Whatever. Get my bath ready, you have let me down enough today already," folding his arms and then noticing that Grell was still here, "Sebastian, after running my bath, get that thing out. Got it?"


End file.
